The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, which has a front shell and a rear shell fitted together for firmly fixing an insulative housing and which is easily manufactured.
Conventional USB connectors are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 85217217 and 86207971. Referring to FIG. 7, a shield 1 for a USB connector disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 85217217 comprises a mating portion 10 for mating with a mating electrical connector and a receiving opening 11 for receiving an insulative housing. A plurality of tabs 100 are symmetrically stamped inward from the mating portion 10. The tabs 100 press against a shell of the mating electrical connector for retaining the mating electrical connector. The insulative housing is positioned and secured only by the stamped sides 12 of the receiving opening 11. The manufacture and mating precision of the sides 12 influences how firmly the insulative housing will be fixed in the shield. Unreliable fitting results in an increase in product rejections, a decrease in manufacturing output, and increased waste of material.